


A friendly vist

by Sinpsimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpsimp/pseuds/Sinpsimp
Summary: George and Sapnap vist Dream
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 39





	A friendly vist

**Author's Note:**

> Did I proofread? No 
> 
> Will you cry? Yes and that makes me happy :)

"Are you guys ready?" Sam said getting ready to bring the bridge up from the ground.

Sapnap looked over to George. 

George looked back at him. "Yeah we are."

"Okay the bridge will be up here shortly."

George grabbed Sapnap's hand and in seconds the bridge was up.

"Make sure not to fall off while walking and call me when your ready okay?" 

"Okay, thank you Sam." George turned to face Sam and smiled softly.

"Anytime" Sam gave a soft smile back to George before he turned around.

They started walking. And the silence? The silence was loud. Louder than anything, and it wasn't a comfortable silence either. It was the exact opposite, it was uncomfortable. And the air around was suffocating very...suffocating.

But they eventually stopped and was confronted by lava..lava that was separating them and Dream.

George was very good a having a poker face, a face that always gave a 'I don't care' look but in reality he was scared. Scared shitless in fact. Sacred of accidentally freezing up in front of Dream. Scared of what led to this moment. Scared of what Dream became. Sacred...of Dream himself one of the only people who he was supposed to find love and warmth in.

Sapnap on the other end wasn't really good with hiding his feelings, he was always the one in the trio who expressed his emotions. He felt hatred. He hated how he was so scared for no fucking reason. He hated how much he still cared for Dream. He hated how he wished the old dream, the one who was always happy and energetic and was never power hungry... He hated how much he missed...the old dream. And hated how he was never going to get him back..ever..again. 

The lava fell. And they were greeted with Dream.

Dream was surprised at the fact THEY out of all people came to visit but of course that damn God complex would never let him show it.

"Hello."

George has been waiting for this moment. This moment to express his feeling..but..nothing came out..why did nothing come out?..

Instead Sapnap was the one to say something.

"Hi."

"You guys finally came to vist."

They stayed quiet after that.

"Well I mean I shouldn't be surprised we're best friends after all" 

That got a reaction out of both George and Sapnap.

"Wh-what do you mean" Sapnap squeezed George hand tighter and George rubbed Sapnap's thumb in return. 

"What? We aren't best friends?"

"No Dream. We aren't."

"Well what changed George?"

Was he serious? What changed?! That got Sapnap's blood boiling.

"God Dammit Dream stop acting like this!!"

"Like what Pandas?"

Sapnap froze, George froze, the room froze..

Did he just call Spanap his old nickname...

"What did you call me?..." 

"Pandas."

Sapnap let go of George's hand and walked up to Dream.

"What are you-" 

Sapnap smacked him. Sapnap snapped.

"Don't EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU HEAR?!"

"Sapnap!"

George wanted to move. He wanted to get out of there but couldn't do it. Couldn't say anything. Couldn't DO anything...

"It's fine George" Dream turned to George before turning to Sapnap and smiling.

"So what changed?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What made you snap? Was it when I gave Tommy Mars behind your own back? Or was it when I said I didn't care about anything but the disk? It was probably that huh?"

Sapnap started tearing up but still tried to look tough he wasnt going to let Dream hurt him anymore.

'Do something. Do something. George do something. Help Sapnap.'

"Aww Pandas.." Dream cupped one of Sapnap's cheeks. He knew Sapnap loved affection. He knew Sapnap loved his affection.

Then the tears fell and he got defeated.

'DO SOMETHING. DO SOMETHING. DO SOMETHING.'

Sapnap missed Dream so very much. He missed his hugs, his laughs, his voice, everything about him. He missed him so so very much..

"What happened to your backbone Pandas.." He curest Sapnap's cheeck a little giving a sinister but caring smile.

"I-..." He cried harder into his cheek.

'DO SOMETHING. STOP HIM. STOP. HIM.'

Without thinking George grabbed the clock on the wall and-

Hit Dream upside the head.

Dream fell to the ground.

And it was silent after that.

"G-George...he isn't.."

"..God I hope not.."

George went and checked his palse...still breathing.

"He's alive."

Sapnap let out a breath. "Thank god."

George got up from the floor and walked over to Sapnap. He wiped his tears when he got close enough to him.

"Are you okay?"

"No..."

"Sapnap..." He pulled Sapnap close hugging home tighter than anything and let him cry even more. 

~~~

They stayed like that for awhile. Until they didn't want to stay at that place anymore. They called for Sam. And left.Never returning again.


End file.
